


Завести аппрентиса

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Крохотная зарисовка на посмеяться.Навеяно тем, что где-то на просторах интернета один человек сосчитал тайных аппрентисов Вейдера. Получилось емнип 14 штук!
Kudos: 37





	Завести аппрентиса

Давным давно, в далекой-далекой галактике завел Вейдер Галена Марека ~~назвал Старкиллером~~ и сделал своим тайным аппрентисом. Император узнал и обрадовался: растет ученик, вот уже и тайным аппрентисом обзавелся, интриговать начал, скоро Правило Двух выполнять будет.  
Потом Вейдер завел Ширу Бри. Император еще больше обрадовался: молодец ученик, отвлекающий маневр придумал! Старкиллер-то на строящемся "Палаче"; растет, к нему людям толком и хода нету, а Шира то во дворце тусуется, то в Инквизитории, то официально у Вейдера на повышении квалификации.  
А Вейдер, пока император радовался, завел Лауриту Тома, Асоку Тано (по второму кругу) и пару инквизиторов сманил до кучи.  
Император пришел в недоумение. Ученик решил компенсировать качество количеством? Так не в его стиле. Большой конкурс на место? По поведению Ширы непохоже.  
Тогда император тайно прилетел на стройку "Палача", подгадав момент, когда там будет Вейдер и все прочие тайные аппрентисы. И ему сразу все стало ясно.  
"Вейдер, - сказал император, - Это не аппрентисы, ты что-то напутал, копаясь в древних ситхских архивах. Перевози свой очень тайный детсад поближе, а то половину бюджета флота на топливо потратишь"  
Так у Вейдера завелся детсад, а император скоро пожалел о своем решении, ~~потому что из первой Тайной, Секретной и Самостоятельной миссии Старкиллер привез Люка...~~


End file.
